Working Up A Sweat
by stephanie-mcmahonism
Summary: After an intense workout session, Paul and Stephanie decide to 'work up a sweat' of their own. Just a bit of fluff/smut.


So I have been itching to do another one-shot. The problem is I run out of ideas. I mean, what hasn't been done before in a Trips/Steph one-shot? I don't think I'm good at writing fluff or a story without a full plot to it. Then again, I've never really tried, so… yeah. This is my first smut piece and I was a complete wreck whilst writing this. But I've read enough smut from none other than the smut goddesses themselves (you know who you are) so hopefully that can get me through this. This one goes out to everyone who reads/follows/favourites/reviews my stuff, it is greatly appreciated. Enjoy little cherubs and tell me what you think! AND SMUT WARNING, in case you bitches didn't read before…

* * *

"Goodnight, Joe!" Stephanie called out as their trainer- Joe DeFranco waved one last goodbye before heading home for the night. She, along with her husband had just concluded their intense workout session for the night. Every muscle in her body ached and she was flushed with exhaustion. Through each workout she found herself getting stronger. Initially it was tough. After giving birth to Vaughn she didn't wait too long to start losing the weight. Her body was not used to the intensity of the workouts and she might have pushed herself a little too hard at times. A lot of the stuff she was doing was beginning to backfire and have negative effects on her body. However, with the help of Joe, she soon found herself coping with the exercises and largely benefiting from them. Joe was never afraid to push Stephanie beyond her limit and challenge her. She found herself enjoying the workouts and soon developed a love for kickboxing. She now felt healthier, even more confident than she ever did ten years ago. Her training went beyond losing weight, it became a part of her everyday life. So much so that a day would feel incomplete without that three hour session of training.

The warm summer air blew in from the front door causing Stephanie's skin to turn a darker shade of red. Despite the late hour, the weather hardly altered. Her body was heated enough as it was, the humid air was just adding more discomfort. Slowly closing the door, Stephanie sighed instantly as the cooling system worked quickly and the room temperature almost instantly decreased, the thin sheath of sweat still emitting from her overheated body.

Tucking a few lose strands from her ponytail behind her ear, Stephanie's feet carried up the stairs as she approached her youngest daughter's room. She and Paul put the girls to bed a while after dinner before Joe could come for their training session. As per usual, it had been a rather difficult task to get each child settled into their beds. They were all ecstatic; they couldn't stop talking about the night before on Raw. Both their parents and their grandpa were appearing on TV on a regular basis. Stephanie had to explain to them a couple of times that Paul and Vince weren't really fighting, it was just for TV. Despite that, the three little girls thought it was the coolest thing in the world to see their family on television. They were used to seeing their dad now and then, it happened rarely and never failed to get them all excited and such. But seeing their mother was on a whole different level. Because of how she hardly ever showed up on television after having children, their daughter's utterly enjoyed seeing both parents on TV, together. So it took Paul and Stephanie literally forever to get them to pipe down of the night.

Stephanie poked her head through each of her sleeping daughter's rooms. Two heads of blonde and one brunette lay snuggled up under their covers fast asleep. They looked so adorable, all tuckered out. It was hard to believe that just hours prior they were buzzing with energy and practically bouncing off the walls. Stephanie shook her head and smiled as she lifted her watch to her face. It was well past two in the morning. They had finished later than expected.

Yawning slightly, Stephanie decided she would head for a shower before hitting the hay. Tomorrow was a busy day, just like every other day. It was up at six, get the girls ready for school, drop them off, head to work, come back and spend time with the kids, train and then go to bed at around one. It was a hectic schedule but that that the life of the Leveque's.

Walking slowly towards the master bedroom, trying desperately not to disturb her sleeping beauties, Stephanie carefully pushed the door open. She fully expected her husband to be sprawled out over their bed but instead she found it empty. "Paul?" She called out. Maybe he was in the bathroom taking a shower. Deciding that she would join him, she made away to the adjoining bathroom and pushed the door open. Her face etched with disappointment as she found the shower in the same state as their bed, empty.

She sighed in frustration as she headed down the stairs. She was not up for scouting for her husband at this part of the night and needed him to come to bed. Looking around the expansive area, Stephanie found no evidence of Paul.

"Paul, Honey?" She cried out softly getting no response in return. Finally, a light bulb went off in her head as her feet scurried down to the stairs to their home gym. Of course he would still be there. Stephanie reached the glass door and placed her hand on it. Her eyes took in the sight before her. Her husband was lying on his back doing bench presses. Suddenly, all traces of her tiredness disappeared as she stood there and admired the man she loved. His chest heaved with his heaving breathing as his arms pumped the bar up and down furiously. His face was etched with pure concentration as a forceful grunt escaped from his mouth with each lift.

Stephanie pushed the door open slowly and stepped in. Paul did not stop at the sound of her entering and continued to pump the bar up and down. Stephanie approached him slowly, her eyes still fixed on his firm muscles and the look of pure determination on his face. One of the many things she found attractive about Paul was his fortitude. He wasn't only strong physically, he was strong mentally. He was cerebral- hell, he's not called the Cerebral Assassin for nothing.

Placing her hands on her hips, Stephanie's mouth twitched into a smirk, "And what might you be doing at this late hour, Mr Levesque?" She questioned sarcastically.

Paul slightly flinched in surprise. He didn't even notice her come in. He let his gaze settle on her briefly before replying. "Nothin' much,"

Stephanie scoffed playfully as she took small strides towards him. "Aren't you coming to bed?"

"Nope." He replied casually as he continued to pump the bar up and down.

"Paul." Her voice was impatient and she looked at him sternly. Paul paused before turning his head to face her.

"But I'm not tired!" He whined playfully receiving an eye roll and a playful shove by his wife.

"Paul!"

Paul chuckled before he placed the dumbbell on its holder above him. "Okay, okay. Jesus, woman!"

He sighed as he began to sit up and let his muscles relax. Stephanie bent down to retrieve his water bottle from the floor as Paul stood up. He smiled sweetly at her as he took the bottle from her hand and put it to his mouth. Stephanie watched him carefully as the muscles in his neck contracted as the water ran down his throat. Slightly turning around with his back facing her, Paul sighed and stretched his arms above his head, flexing his muscles in order for them to not get tensed up in the morning. Nothing was worse than waking up unable to move.

Unbeknownst to him, his wife couldn't stop staring at him from behind. Her eyes shamelessly travelled up his thick, toned thighs, to his ass that clung perfectly to his shorts. The large expanse of his bare back rippled with his muscles and a clear sheen of sweat coated itself there, his short, blonde hair giving her a better view of his thick neck and upper back. His arms were extended above his head as his hand pulled at his elbow. Really though, her husband was built like a god. So many women would be dying to be in her shoes right now, but she was the lucky one with the front row seat. How could she not stand here and gawk at him like a school girl with a crush? It had been quite some since she allowed herself to fully look him. Given their busy schedules they hardly had enough time for each other. But all those thoughts faded away as she let herself enjoy the view, and what a view it was.

Done with his stretching, Paul turned to see his wife watching him intently. Her blue orbs were dark with her desire as they travelled up his body until their eyes met. Paul's mouth twitched in a sly smirk as he took slow strides towards her.

"Were you checking me out?"

Stephanie shrugged nonchalantly as she folded her arms across her chest. "You're not much to look at." She lied, taking great satisfaction at the baffled look on his face.

"Shame, I can't bring myself to say the same about you, McMahon."

Stephanie said nothing and she felt her cheeks grow red as Paul deliberately allowed his eyes to travel up her body. He admired her toned, endless legs in her tight shorts. Her black singlet top hugged her curves and midsection perfectly and his gaze travel over her breast and finally to her face. Paul's hazel orbs twinkled mischievously and his tongue poked out to wet his dry lips. Stephanie felt like the most beautiful woman in the world when he looked at her that way. She also felt incredibly vulnerable, too. She was almost like putty in his hands.

Paul stood in front of her and sent her a playful wink. Stephanie smirked in response as she pressed her finger into the firm pecks of his chest; it was still slick with sweat from his workout. "And it's Levesque, by the way." she corrected him.

Paul pouted playfully as his arms wrapped around Stephanie's slender waist, bring her closer to him. Their hot bodies pressed together in an enticing manner. "But that's no fun, we both have the same last name."

Stephanie chuckled at his silly statement. "Then maybe we should get a divorce so you can have your last name back." Stephanie joked.

"So I get the name all to myself?" He asked her in mock shock, his eyes lit up cutely. "Awesome!"

His playful eyes twinkled back at her and she giggled in spite of herself. "You're crazy!" Her eyes shone back with the same playfulness.

"About you."

In spite of his joking prior, his voice remained serious as he leant his forehead against hers. Stephanie felt a familiar flutter in her chest and her cheeks burn red despite the incredibly cheesy line he just pulled on her. Paul noticed the faint blush that stained her cheeks and took advantage of the situation, placing light kisses against them. The warmth of his lips trailing over her burning cheek and the feel of their overheated bodies pressed together caused a gentle moan to escape from Stephanie's lips.

"You know, that line was extremely tacky." She managed to get out under her breathe as Paul's lips traced over her jawline. One of his hands gently crawled up her back and fastened itself in her hair.

"It seems to have quite the affect on you." Paul mumbled deeply as he kissed her chin softly before planting his mouth firmly against hers. Stephanie moaned as his lips kissed her slowly, unhurriedly. His tongue teased her bottom lip and she granted him entry. Probing through her mouth as their tongues battled of dominance. They both pulled apart breathlessly and Paul didn't wait another second before trailing his hot, wet lips down her throat.

"Paul… baby, we sh-should go to bed. We've got work in the morning- oh, and the kids got school and…"

Stephanie was unable to form another coherent word as she moaned in satisfaction. Paul gently sucked on her sweet spot and her head flew back, allowing him better access to her neck. Her skin was both sweet and salty as his tongue flickered out to taste her. Stephanie let out a soft whimper and her hands travelled to his back. One reached up to cradle his head while the other dropped to cup his ass. Paul growled in response as she pulled him closer to her. Hungry to feel his lips on hers, Paul pealed his mouth from her neck and their lips crashed together in a heated kiss. They broke apart breathlessly and their foreheads rested against each other. Pure, naked lust could be seen in both eyes as they struggled to catch their breath. Paul decided to have a little fun and dropped his hands to his side and pulled away from her slightly.

"Yeah, you're right." He nodded in agreement to her previous query. "We should probably get some shuteye."

"Fuck that!"

Stephanie forcefully grabbed his head and crashed her lips against his. Paul laughed against her mouth at her eager display of affection. He soon responded in kind, their tongues once again battling for dominance. Stephanie's nails racked down his bare chest eliciting a deep sigh from Paul. Paul's hands rode up her back as he began to pull the tight singlet up her body. Her fingers scraped through the short hairs on his head. Breaking the kiss, Paul guided the rest of the top off her body as she lifted her arms. Stephanie pulled off her sports bra in one swift movement and he didn't get a chance to admire her as Stephanie pulled him in for another torrid, passionate lip lock. He began to slowly back her against the nearest wall, dodging the various gym equipment as he went. Stephanie let out a surprised yelp as her back made contact with the cool wall. She moaned into his mouth as he brought his hands to her breast, one of them squeezing while the other flicked her sensitive nipple with his thumb. He pealed his lips from her mouth and dropped them to her collarbone, leaving soft open mouth kissed down to her breast. Stephanie's lips parted and a heady moan escaped from her as Paul's mouth fastened on one of the mounds of flesh.

"Paul." His name fell from her lips as she gave into how he was making her feel. No one could ever make love to her the way her husband did. He just knew what she needed and where she needed it before she ever did. He was gentle, but assured. Sometimes rough and passionate but he never failed to satisfy her every need. Quench her thirst, and vice versa. Their love for each other went beyond words; they made sure to translate every emotion each time they joined as one.

Paul's hands travelled slowly down her waist as he got down on his knees, his mouth fell free from her breast and he tugged her closer to him. Holding her hips in place, his mouth attached to her other breast. He sucked and nipped at the sensitive nib and his thin beard scratched against her skin, further intensifying Stephanie's pleasure. She moaned as his mouth worked his magic upon her, while her hand ran down his head and at his back. She arched into him further and her head flew back once more as she sighed in satisfaction. Looking up from between her breast, Paul's desire-filled eyes gazed locked on the pure look of ecstasy etched on Stephanie's face. Christ, his wife really was a fucking goddess. And god, did he want her. He was already hard as a rock and they were not even through with foreplay yet. He couldn't get enough of her. He never could. No matter how hard he tried, his fuelled desire for this woman literally drove him crazy at times. He never dreamt in his entire life that he would need someone as much as he needed Stephanie. His never ending love for her transported him to a different world when they were together. And no matter how many times he made love to her, it was never enough. Nothing was ever enough when Stephanie was concerned. This perfect creature before him deserved way more, yet, she fell for him and his pathetic charm. She was everything to him. His lover, his wife, his best friend, the mother of his three beautiful daughters, what more could a man ask for?

Stephanie's heavy lidded orbs made contact with his hazel ones. The blackness of her desire could be seen clearly as they held each other's gaze for a few moments before Paul started a trail of kisses down her body. He brought his hands down to her ass and squeezed it firmly before they travelled to her hips. His fingers slipped into the waistband of her shorts and underwear and he slowly dragged them down her long, endless legs. Stephanie stepped out of the garments and her hips were soon thrust against the wall.

Stephanie's chest heaved with her heavy breathing as she watched Paul through her heavy lidded orbs. He picked up her right thigh and threw it over his shoulder. His mouth trailed up her thigh, placing small kisses as he went. His tongue flicked out to taste her inner thigh and she moaned in anticipation of what was to come next. His hot breath hovered over the place where she ached for his lips to be, before they travelled north and landed on her navel instead.

"Paul!"

Stephanie cried out impatiently. Paul lifted his head and he gazed mischievously at the irritable look on her face. A sly smirk was his reply and before Stephanie could respond her head was thrown back against the wall as he finally gave into what she wanted.

"Oh God, baby…"

His lips and tongue worked their magic the only way they could and Stephanie was forced to close her eyes as her body was set alight with an amazing sensation. Stephanie tried to keep herself from slipping to a puddle on the floor. Paul had one thigh over his shoulder and he held it firmly in place, while his other was biting into her hip. His movements were slow and his beard prickled against her. He felt her hips bucking against his face. Feeling a sense of urgency from her Paul picked up the pace while Stephanie pushed his head further into her.

"Oh, oh, Paul… baby, don't stop. Fuck, don't sto-"

Her frantic pleas were all the encouragement Paul needed as he quickened his movements, sucking at her core with vigour. She struggled to get the rest of her words out as her body began to shudder conclusively against him with the force of her orgasm. Paul let out a low growl as he detached his mouth from her core and kissed a heated trail up her body and finally to her lips. Stephanie moaned in pleasure, still riding through the waves of her orgasm. She felt his arousal pressed up against her through his short and she soon became desperate to feel him inside her.

Stephanie's hands slid down his chest slowly and came to rest at his hips. Her fingers toyed with his waistband while her other hand ran down the front of his crotch. A deep growl escaped from his mouth as his lips attacked her weak spot. Their laboured breathing and frequent moaning was the only sound audible in the room. Stephanie pushed the material, along with his underwear off his hips and they fell to his thick thighs. Paul shuffled them down quickly and kicked them to the side, peeling off his shoes in the process. Stephanie's hand wrapped around his hardness, causing a heavy moan from Paul. Her hand slowly applied pressure, pumping in a moderate pace.

"Steph."

Paul moaned softly as his fingers lifted to her hair, pulling the band free, letting her chestnut strands cascade down her back. Stephanie's hot lips licked and sucked at the column of his throat as her hand worked over him. Her free hand running up his abdomen and down his biceps until their hands met. Their fingers automatically intertwined and Paul brought them up against the wall, resting them beside Stephanie's head. She sucked on his lobe while his other hand reached down, stilling her movements. He intertwined his fingers with hers and brought them to the other side of her head. He brushed his lips against hers a few times before untangling his fingers from hers.

Stephanie let out a surprised gasp as she was instantly hoisted up, pinning her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist eliciting a groan from Paul. She felt his hardness brush up against her and she moaned in anticipation. Paul brought his hand to cup her cheek gently as she looked at him through heavy lidded eyes. Paul could see the mixture of love and desire deep within her blue orbs and knew that his were mirroring that same look. He pecked her lips softly and kept his face close.

"I love you." He whispered.

Stephanie was about to respond, but a gasp came out instead as he slowly thrust inside her. The pleasure of their encounter caused Stephanie's head to fling back. Paul began to move his hips, thrusting inside her slowly, making sure she felt every inch of him. Stephanie soon matched his movements and it wasn't long before they picked up a moderate rhythm.

"Oh fuck, Steph." Paul breathed heavily in her ear as he continued to pound into her. His hot, husky voice only turning Stephanie on even more, if that was possible. Paul's hands trailed down her heated body to cup her ass, holding her in place as he drove in and out. Stephanie hissed as her legs wrapped around his waist tighter, causing Paul's thrusting to get harder.

"Oh god, Paul." Stephanie's breath hitched her throat as one of Paul's hands fondled with her breast. Teasing and plucking at the sensitive nipple with his fingers. She arched her back as she pushed her head further into the wall. Paul dipped his head and dropped his lips to her sweet spot whilst he continued with his pace. He wasn't sure how long he could hold up with their slow movements.

Stephanie brought her hands to cup his face and lifted his head from her neck, kissing him passionately, her tongue stealing into his mouth. Her hips bucked against his desperately and Paul growled softly.

"Oh, Paul. Baby, faster, fas-"

The words got logged in her throat and she could only let out a loud moan against his mouth as Paul eagerly began to pick up the pace. Stephanie soon began to match his movements as their pace quickly intensified. Their faces remained close and their lips were barely making contact. Paul's eyes opened every once in a while to watched Stephanie intently. Her face was scrunched in ecstasy and her mouth parted to let out a pleasure filled moan. Paul felt a string of emotions stirring up within him as he watched her.

"Ah, fuck. Steph, look at me."

His soft whisper caused her chest to flutter but the look in his hazel orbs almost made her lose control. They held each other's gaze as they continued to move together. Stephanie felt herself begin to shudder and was forced to squeeze her eyes shut.

"Fuck, Paul."

Her nails bit into his shoulder blade, likely leaving indentations. Paul began to move even faster. The sweat rolled down his back as he continued his relentless thrusting. Stephanie's hips bucked against him frantically as she desperately tried to reach her climax.

Paul could feel her walls squeezing in on him. He felt a tight pull in his gut as he pounded into her forcefully seeking release. He started to wonder if he was hurting Stephanie with his ruthless thrusting but if her moans of pleasure was any indication, she was quite well enjoying it.

Bucking her hips even faster at him, Stephanie began to shudder conclusively as her orgasm hit her with full force. Paul was nearly at the peak of his climax but he needed Stephanie to finish first. Stephanie came with a loud moan and it wasn't long until Paul did the same.

"Fuck, Steph."

Paul finally released inside of her and gave a few more thrusts before his hips drew to a stop. They both took time to catch their breath, refusing to move. Their chests heaved and their bodies were covered in more sweat than before. Stephanie untangled her legs from around Paul's waist but he still remained inside her. She could still feel him pulsating inside of her and it felt so incredible, she didn't want to move. She didn't think she _could_ move. After finally catching his breath, Paul pulled out of her softly but managed to snake both his arms around her waist. Their tongues met before their lips as they kissed slowly yet passionately. Pulling back from their heated lip lock, Stephanie opened her eyes to catch her husband's gaze. His hazel orbs were almost shining, giving them a golden tint with a hint of green. His eye colour always seemed to change after they made love. His lips formed in a smirk as he dropped his head and mumbled into her shoulder.

"You know, who needs Joe? If we go at it like this a few times a day, it would be enough of a workout. There's no better way to work up a sweat."

Stephanie's face scrunched up playfully as her husband removed his head from her shoulder to look at her, his hands began to palm her waist. "Plus it's a lot more enjoyable." He said cutely. He looked so innocent despite the fact he nearly screwed the life out of her minutes ago.

"And cheaper." She added with a cheeky grin on her face.

Paul's finger lifted to playfully tap her on the nose. "Exactly, it's a win-win situation."

Stephanie giggled in spite of herself and gasped slightly as Paul's lips crashed against hers. She moaned against his lips as his tongue teased her bottom lip open. He began to explore her mouth as her body pressed up against him in an enticing way, her breast crushed up against his bare chest. After a few moments Stephanie broke the kiss.

"I love you." She mumbled softly against his mouth.

Paul cupped her cheek and pecked her lips a few times before saying, "I love you, too."

* * *

Please forgive the typos, it has been a long day. #ScarTalk


End file.
